camina junto a mi
by hyerim
Summary: porque no todo es siempre perfecto, almenos hasta que encuentras a una persona que vuelve lo imperfecto en perfecto, o eso me gusta creer


Holis(: espero que les guste esta nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen n.n puede parecer un sasuhina pero no lo es es un sasunaru, espero les guste...

········································································································································································································

El único sentimiento que puedo describir en este momento.

Hoy y durante todo el día estuve fuera de mi casa, ¿la razón? Simple; yo no quiero estar en mi casa.

Hoy y desde siempre eh sido el hermano menor de uchiha Itachi, toda mi vida eh sido víctima de las altas expectativas que el a creado para mi, ya fuera en la escuela, en el trabajo, cualquier lugar al que iba siempre era "el hermano de itachi, el perfecto"

Qué pensaría la gente de nosotros si descubrieran que detrás de la fachada de familia perfecta se encuentra una familia completamente disfuncional y que pelea constantemente.

Primero mi mama; ella se preocupa tanto del "que dirá la gente", "que pensaran", "como nos trataran" que ah olvidado realmente que es una familia.

Después mi padre: estricto desde que nací, esperando siempre lo mejor no dejando lugar para deslices, sin demostrar nada de afecto hacia otros, ni siquiera a su familia, se ah convertido en el tirano de nuestra familia.

Mi hermano: "don perfecto" todo lo hace bien, todo le sale bien, creando expectativas tan altas que, por más que me esfuerce no puedo romper pero de un carácter tan rebelde hacia mi padre que es por lo único que no es el hijo perfecto.

Y por ultimo yo; siendo 6 años menor, tratando de seguir su ejemplo y desilusionando a mi padre con cada esfuerzo, tratando tan duramente de llegar a ser ese alguien que ellos quieren.

Mi familia, la que me toco aunque no lo hubiera querido, la que en innumerables ocasiones ha aplastado mi autoestima y destruido paso a paso mi orgullo, a veces solo quiero huir.

Hoy en la escuela han dado calificaciones, había reprobado una materia, orientación la única materia con la que solo se necesitaba asistir a la clase para aprobar.

-debe ser un error, yo siempre lo veo en clase- escuchaba los comentarios y aun así seguía sin hacer caso de los comentarios, simplemente seguía mirando el tablón que reflejaba mis excelentes calificaciones y mi vista volvia de nuevo a esa pequeña nota roja en la que se leía "no acreditado"

Unos pasos lentos pero decididos y al mismo tiempo tan silenciosos que si no los conociera de antemano no los escucharía, hinata se reúne junto conmigo, es mi mejor amiga y se le ve preocupada, pero el orgullo que me queda, eso que queda después de la rabia y la frustración que sentí durante el fin de semana anterior logran que mi semblante permanezca indiferente, ella sabe que algo me pasa, ella es capaz de ver atreves de mi mascara de arrogancia y lograba descifrar siempre mis sentimientos.

-Sasuke -kun –llamo con su voz dulce, aun no entendía como una voz podía ser tan inocente –vallamos a hablar-

Yo ya sentía lo que se avecinaba y no podía evitarlo, la seguí por toda la escuela hasta llegar a un terreno escondido, nuestro lugar secreto, nuestro pequeño escondrijo de la realidad, ella siguió caminando aun cuando yo me detuve, me gustaba este lugar desde siempre, el pasto verde perfectamente cortado aunque nunca habíamos visto a nadie cuidar del lugar y ahí plantado en medio del terreno un árbol de sakuras brindaba su sombra y frescura a quien se acercara todo perfectamente escondido detrás de unas gruesas paredes de arbustos.

De verdad que adoraba el lugar me hacía sentir que el tiempo ahí no existía, seguí caminando y me senté junto a hinata a la sombra del árbol que parecía protegernos y entonces llego el silencio, silencio de su parte, silencio de mi parte…un silencio que me hacía sentir mal y querer vomitar todo lo malo que había pasado. Nunca logre entender como hacia hinata eso, no es como que su silencio demandara que le contara, de hecho era todo lo contrario, me daba tanta paz que no lograba resistir, me alegraba tenerla como amiga, mi amiga de la infancia que había pasado de todo junto a mí, que llegaba a conocerme incluso más que yo mismo y en la única que confiaba.

-Hinata, gracias- realmente le agradecía el que estuviera ahí haciéndome compañía en ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes de que agradecer sabes que estoy contigo para lo que necesites- su voz era suave y yo no entendía realmente como podía una voz fundirse con el lugar, sin embargo la de ella lo hacía a la perfección- Sasuke-kun ¿quieres escuchar una canción?- dijo mientras acariciaba gentilmente el estuche aterciopelado de su violín.

Si había algo que me parecía aun más impresionante de ella que su voz, era su forma de tocar el violín, ella podía llegar a los sentimientos de cualquier persona cuando cantaba, pero cuando tocaba el violín era una cosa de otro mundo, conmovía a cualquiera y podía hacer que las personas que escuchaban su melodía se conmovieran completamente. Asentí levemente y ella saco su violín, se sentó en una forma que pudiera tocar el violín de forma cómoda y comenzó a tocar.

Una melodía recorrió el lugar y una brisa comenzó a soplar, la melodía detonaba preocupación, miedo y tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba claro que no necesitaba ninguna explicación, era una canción que yo tal vez había escuchado en algún momento pues me encontré sumergido en ella sin darme cuenta. El lugar se llenaba con la melodía y parecía realmente estar detenido en el tiempo, ella seguía tocando, las sakuras cayendo detrás de ella y ella con los ojos cerrados, la melodía lenta y triste, me llenaba completamente y sin saber de qué forma de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, ella lo noto, mas no se detuvo, termino la melodía y me dejo ahí con las lagrimas en los ojos para calmarme, guardo su violín y acercándose me dio un gentil abrazo, no lo resistí, la abrace ya no llore solo me refugie en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto gentilmente en un tono muy bajo, cuando me hube recuperado.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte, aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-tu sabes de que hablo, ¿Por qué reprobaste a propósito? Tu tenias todas las asistencias, no había forma de que reprobaras, a menos que tu hicieras algo o hablaras con el profesor-

-no hice nada, hinata- mi voz era dura pero ella no se intimidaba, me conocía demasiado bien.

-yo sé el porqué de reprobar, ir a limpiar la escuela te mantiene lejos de tu casa, aun así no habrías llegado tan lejos amenos de que fuera algo realmente fuerte- sus ojos me decían que no me iba a exigir ninguna respuesta pero de misma forma me mostraban lo preocupada que estaba.

-no pasa nada- termine diciendo secamente.

Entonces ella tomo mi cabeza y me recostó sobre sus piernas y acariciaba mi cabello lentamente, solía hacer esto desde que éramos niños para que yo me calmara y siempre funcionaba.

-Sasuke-kun –susurro dulcemente, después de un rato- se feliz, no le pruebes a nadie de lo que eres capaz, solo concéntrate en ti- lo dijo en una especie de canturreo, siempre lo decía y siempre me calmaba, lo repetía cada cierto tiempo, hasta que me quede dormido, aun así, seguía sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi pelo.

Me alegraba tener una amiga como ella, me alegraba que ella fuera mi amiga a pesar de que al principio yo la trate muy mal ella nunca se rindió.

········································································································································································································

bueno hasta ahi el primer capi. trabajare duro para tenerles los otros lo mas pronto posible, dejen sus reviews, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si lo odiaron etc. etc.

bye(:


End file.
